freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 166
Inevitable is the one-hundred sixty-sixth chapter of the Freezing manga series, fifth chapter of Volume 24 and the twenty-fourth chapter of the Busters Arc. Synopsis Gengo reflects on the moment Maria told him about humanity's fate. The Heroes of 12th Nova Clash are branded as enemy Nova. Summary Gengo recalls the day he met Maria Lancelot, a woman of indescribable beauty. He recalls the moment he cried into her lap when the fate of humanity was placed on his shoulders, and he recalls the times when the Chevalier Pandora were assembled. Gengo once begged Maria to know if humanity still had a chance, but he was told that their judgement was unchangeable and inevitable. A young Gengo looks to the sky; he was told that those who have accepted the transcendent will shall emerge from the starry sky and human will cease to exist in their current form. Gengo sees the image of ten Pandora-Type Nova, almost similar to harpies, emerging from the sky to enact their judgement on humans. Gengo vows to delay that judgement by creating a new form of human to combat those with the transcendent will, even if it means opening the chaos within Pandora's box. Out of the flashback, an astonished Gengo is alerted that "Legend I," "Legend II," and "Legend III" are now lost and their vitals are fluctuating rapidly as the enemies' Freezing is having a drastic effect on them that is not afflicting the regular Pandora. When Su-Na hears that Cassandra has been rendered completely helpless, she demands a full explanation. Gengo calmly tells his right hand that Pandora's box has finally been opened, and calamity will shortly ensue. Su-Na has not the patience for Gengo's nebulous responses during such an emergency. Gengo rescinds his his retreat order and the Valkyries' elimination of the assassins. Gengo solemnly orders the Valkyries to eliminate his daughters, Cassandra, Teslad, and Windy May as they have been reclassified N3 Pandora-Type Nova. As Gengo gives these new orders, Teslad and Windy are standing by the pool, and their eyes have become the same as their sister's true eyes. Sawatari immediately feels immense and intimidating power from the two Pandora. Her cheek sweats and she retracts her Anti-Freezing field. Sawatari begins to shake and tremble as her eyes grimace at the undeniable prospect of death. Petty screams at Sawatari for cancelling her field; Sawatari wishes her leader luck on surviving before jumping out of the sunroof and away from the Legendary Pandora. Petty orders her return. Rana is rather relieved Sawatari fled. She begins speaking to Windy, who ominously turns her face to Rana and unexpectedly releases an Omnidirectional Freezing of her own that is also the Anti-Freezing. Rana quickly struggles to maintain her sanity and stand on her feet. She hears Windy's distorted telepathic voice in her head. Windy asks if Rana is "one of us," but the Genetics girl does not understand. The Chevalier messenger enters Nova Form due to the power of Windy's Freezing. Windy May casually walks up to the Nova Form Chevalier and rips her head of off her body after confirming she is not one of them. Windy May disintegrates the head into Stigmatic particles and promises to "destroy it all." Rana looks into Windy's eyes, and the Tibetan Pandora girl is astonished to see the same eyes as the Nova Commander shimmering in Windy's. Before "Legend III" could approach Rana, the N3 Nova is blind-sided by a overhead kick from a newly armored Christine Evora. Windy is stunned, but she immediately summons her war-hammer and strikes down on Christine. The English Valkyrie blocks the attack with her armored arms and shatters Windy's Volt Weapon after drawing more power. Teslad summons her bladed tonfa on goes to back-up her sister, but Ouka arrives and intercepts the attack with her Plasma Weapon. Ouka relays their new order to Rana, which is the elimination of Pandora-Type Nova, Windy May and Teslad. Event Notes *Cassandra, Teslad, and Windy May are reclassified as N3 Pandora-Type Nova, and Gengo Aoi orders their elimination. *Sawatari Isuzu flees the pool, leaving Petty alone with various enemies. *The Legendary Pandora are able to release the Anti-Freezing. *Windy May kills the Chevalier messenger. *Christine Evora and Ouka Tenjouin arrive at the pool to combat Teslad and Windy May. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters